


To Never Tear Asunder

by ohelrond



Series: To Begin Anew [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Post-Season 4, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, lots of making out, oh god i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: James and Thomas cannot keep themselves from the other, not for a day, not for a moment. They have left the gates of the camp and that is wait enough. In the overgrowth close to the road, they reunite where no prying eyes will see. PWP as soon as they have left the plantation immediately following where we last saw them at the end of series 4.





	

There is a light breeze that takes away the stinging heat of the sun now and again, and it lifts the leaves on the trees. James’ hand is hard but warm and Thomas holds onto it tightly. He’ll never let go of it again.

Barely a word has been spoken between them but Thomas has wiped away James’ tears and kissed him one, twice, over and over and over until the taste of him lingered on his lips and he could feel him even when they parted. When James said they were leaving, he did not hesitate to follow him. He’s ready to follow him anywhere. For now, though, he leads him. There are no paths in amongst the trees but it doesn’t matter; they are just getting far enough from the road that no one will disturb them and suddenly it is just them, just Thomas, just James, and no one else.

Thomas can feel his heartbeat racing and James is standing close enough to kiss. He can see James’ pupils are blown out wide. With an ache in his chest he pulls him tightly into his arms again and kisses him again, the hesitation and apprehension gone, in its place longing and need and absolute devotion. James yields against him willingly, wantonly, and his broad hands fly to Thomas’ back to knot into his shirt. Lips part quickly and the taller man licks James’ tongue, sucks on it, bites his lip, and feet stumble as the slighter man is pressed roughly against the bark of a tree. Thomas sinks against him, letting the taste of him, the soft and wet sensation of him consume him and without thinking his hands tug at his black shirt to untuck it, to push it away. James grunts quietly but complies without a word. Thomas bends his head and quickly trails biting kisses down his chest and licks one nipple, drawing it into a stiff peak in his mouth and sucking gently. It earns him a moan. James doesn’t try to hide it. Instead, his hands curl into Thomas’ hair and they pull on him, massage his scalp, hold him close. New scars dot pale skin and fade amongst the freckles there but Thomas doesn’t have time now to pay them any mind, to remember them. One day he shall map them to memory.

Around them, birds sing and trees rustle and beyond that the world is quiet. The ground is soft under his legs as he kneels in front of him and he hears James whimper. He is still weeping. Thomas glances up at him, hands firm on his hips, and his lips part in question.

“James?”

The other man looks down at him, eyes streaming, and he cups his face, tracing every line and curve. “I thought you were dead,” he whispers. His voice cracks.

“I’m here,” Thomas murmurs in reply, and he takes his hands and kisses them firmly, touching him and keeping him grounded here, fastening him into reality.

Neither of them wants this to stop.

James wipes his eyes and leans back against the tree to look down and watch as Thomas pulls his belt away, pulls his breeches down. It’s obscene, inappropriate, too soon- ! But he doesn’t stop him, he can’t stop him, and when a hot mouth glides over his hard cock he feels his knees go weak. Thomas’ tongue, so familiar and so alien to him now, caresses his underside and teases his sacs and he can’t bear it, he needs more so desperately-

“I love you,” he manages to grunt without grace and without planning and it makes Thomas take him into his mouth completely, a hand covering that which his mouth cannot. His stomach tightens briefly and he has to grip his shoulders to keep steady especially when Thomas begins to move. When he feels Thomas’ tongue slip around the tip of his cock his knees give way and suddenly he is kneeling in front of him. Shirtless and with trousers around his ankles, James feels so vulnerable. His entire body, though, is aflame. Fuck, he needs more and he needs more now.

He clumsily yanks at the white work shirt from Thomas and lets out another moan at the sight of his torso now. Years ago it had been soft, skin yielding under his hands and flesh supple to the touch. Now, arms are thick with muscle and his chest has swollen with it, even his stomach is defined where once it had been not, and James cannot draw his eyes away. When he touches Thomas, Thomas closes his eyes. He runs his hands reverently up his arms, over his chest, down his back, and despite the heat between them, takes a long moment to drink the sight of him in. Before he had been beautiful. Now he was something else entirely.

“You look so different,” James whispers with his voice husky and low. The sound of it slides over Thomas’ skin like silk to his groin and he bites his lip to stop himself from making a sound.

“It’s still me,” he replies, his hand coming to the back of his neck as the other strokes his cock slowly. The flick of his wrist brings a broken cry from James’ lips and Thomas swallows it with a blinding kiss. Bare torsos press together and Thomas can feel his nipples rubbing against James’ flushed skin, can feel his cock press against his own trousers against his own arousal and he begins to lose sense of the world around him. Nothing exists anymore, nothing but James and him. Not the sun in the sky, not the trees of the earth. Just them.

With a shaking hand supporting him against the tree, James stands up and pulls off his boots hurriedly and then his trousers and it’s a relief to see Thomas mirror his actions just out of arms’ reach and suddenly they are both completely bare, feasting their eyes on the other for the first time in a lifetime. James forgets how to breathe.

The air is so thick between them now that Thomas can barely draw in breath and he swallows. Small drops have formed at the head of his cock already and with his eyes locked on James, he brings his own hand to slowly stroke himself. James has to clutch the tree behind for support at the sight and it is almost painful. Furiously fast steps brings him crashing against Thomas and again they are kissing, clutching at each other desperately, pulling the other to the ground. James’ whole body aches and he doesn’t try to quieten himself this time when he cries out. Their cocks rubs hard together as James straddles Thomas, thighs either side of strong hips and hands planted on the ground either side of his head.

It was how Thomas used to adore having James. To see him riding him into abandonment brought him fierce joy, fierce pride. He was so fucking beautiful. Now, although the man atop him looks so changed, he feels the same.

James rocks his hips hard and their cocks jerk together, pressing together when James takes them into his hand. Thomas’ hands grip his back, his waist, and one snakes behind him to rub between his cheeks, two fingers exploring the familiar territory and sliding over the entrance they find there. It makes James cry out again and this time Thomas’ voice joins his. It makes James quicken his thrusts and their balls grind together, legs press together, torsos come inches from each other.

Thomas buries kisses against his neck, biting ones that leave marks on freckled skin, and he drags his lips to James’ and he covers them furiously, their beards rubbing together and teeth clacking. It’s messy and it’s rough and they are both past the point of return. James quickens his hand and squeezes their cocks together harder and Thomas thrusts his hips upwards against him faster and their kisses break to make way for pants and small cries. They press their foreheads together and their eyes meet between erratic movements.

When Thomas feels James’ eyes bore into his own, it begins the spiral. The tightening returns to his stomach and his heartbeat races, sending hot blood crashing through his arms and legs until he is tingling and groaning his lover’s name. James is shaking, sobbing, clutching him close, and when the tip of Thomas’ finger breeches him he spills suddenly and loudly and he rides it out, using the ribbons shooting from his cock to slide himself over Thomas more quickly, more smoothly and when he bends his head to suck on his nipple he pulls him over the edge too. Seed flies over their chests and stomachs and James revels to hear his name being cried out in pure ecstasy by the man between his thighs.

By the time they come back to their senses, they are lying where they had finished, James still atop Thomas, Thomas with his arms wound tightly around his back. They can both feel the tears still in their eyes, drying on their cheeks. James lifts his head to rest his chin on Thomas’ chest and he slowly strokes the unfamiliar beard there.

“I don’t know what to say,” he whispers, voice shaking with the promise of fresh tears. “I thought you were… but you’re real… and…”

“I dreamed of you all the time,” Thomas answers him equally unsteady in his voice. He leans up slightly and catches his lips in a soft and tender kiss. He doesn’t want to ever stop kissing James again. “I can’t believe…”

“I love you.”

“I love you, James. Please, please. Don’t ever leave me again.”

James leans down, his tears dripping onto Thomas’ cheeks and mingling with his, and leaves devoted kisses against his lips. “I’m not ever leaving you again. This is it now. You and I. No man shall ever again tear us asunder.”


End file.
